


caramel frappe after gym

by like



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkwardness, Buzzfeed quizzes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, how the FUCK was that not a tag before, what a surprise. tweek ship in a coffeeshop au. no one could see THAT coming right guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like/pseuds/like
Summary: “What’s your name?” The barista asked.“Uh… Clyde.” He said, then realized he might’ve sounded stupid, having to think what his own name is, so trying to slightly change the subject he added; “What’s yours?”The barista gave him a raised eyebrow and a half smirk before showing him he just had to write his name on the cup. “It’s Tweek.”Clyde felt even stupider now, both because he didn’t realize what the barista - Tweek - meant, and because he just now realized Tweek had a tag with his name on it.





	caramel frappe after gym

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while very sleep deprived so i'm sorry if nothing here makes sense and i'm also sorry for any errors AND how ooc everyone is but i hope you like it anyway   
> (please don't make comments about how this isn't developed or has no plot or smth i am very aware of that + i don't need your negativity smh)

It was Clyde’s first time in this gym - he never actually tried those before, but he decided it’s time to buff up - and it was  _ tiring _ . He just finished up the plan he had set ahead and decided to treat himself to something cool and sweet. Luckily, there was a coffeeshop still open next to it. 

It was relatively empty when he walked in, just one barista and 2 people working on their laptops, which made sense considering the time. Most people don’t get coffee at 11 PM as far as he was aware.

He walked up to the counter and eyed the very cute barista for a minute before he realized he has to actually order something. “Can I get, uh, large caramel frappe?”

“Anything else?” Oh my god, that barista had the cutest voice ever.

“No thank you.”

“That’ll be 4.55$, sir.” 

He handed over a 5$ bill and left the change in the tip jar, because he felt generous like that.

“What’s your name?” The barista asked.

“Uh… Clyde.” He said, then realized he might’ve sounded stupid, having to think what his own name is, so trying to slightly change the subject he added; “What’s yours?”

The barista gave him a raised eyebrow and a half smirk before showing him he just had to write his name on the cup. “It’s Tweek.”

Clyde felt even stupider now, both because he didn’t realize what the barista - Tweek - meant, and because he just now realized Tweek had a tag with his name on it. 

He didn’t have much time to save what was left of his dignity because Tweek went over to make his drink and was now with his back turned to him and also like, 5 feet away, so if he wanted to talk he’d have to raise his voice and it’ll look even stupider and he wasn’t really into making himself looking like that even more. 

He sat on one of these high chairs by the drink-receiving area and watched Tweek working. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, though his hands started shaking sometimes - only for a few seconds at a time, but it was enough for Clyde to notice. 

When Tweek turned back around, Clyde tried to make it seem like he wasn’t staring by fiddling with his phone, only to realize his phone was upside down and Tweek probably noticed and oh my god this is so embarrassing-

“Here you go,” Tweek handed the drink with a small smile, “You.. you look really hot.”

Clyde blushed. “Oh, thank you.”

“I mean, ngh,” a slight twitch, “you’re really sweaty.”

“Oh.” Oof. “Yeah, I guess. I basically got here from the gym.”

“That’s, uuh, nice!” Tweek offered a small giggle and oh my god Clyde was willing to go through all that awkward shit 4 times if he could hear that sound again. “Enjoy your drink!”

“Thanks! You too.” Wait. “No wait sorry-”

Tweek giggled again, louder this time, and holy shit. “I’ll try.” Oh thank god he pulled a bottle of water from the other side of the counter. He basically just saved Clyde’s life.

Clyde didn’t know whether he should stay there, move to a different table, or just take the drink with him and go home - so he pulled up his cup to take the first sip and also tried getting up from his spot at the same time and by some celestial force he managed not to fall even though he was getting off a high chair without holding onto anything except for his drink. He had a feeling that this celestial force was rooting for him.

He finally decided to just take his drink home with him, so he grabbed his bag and left without saying a word.

When he came home he greeted his roommate and joined him on the couch to watch some mind numbing reality shows until he finished his drink.

“You gotta take a shower if you want to sit next to me,” his roommate, Craig, said basically 5 seconds after he sat down.

“I literally just sat down.” He felt like this was important to say.

“You smell.”

“Yeah, I was at the gym, and then I went all the way home by foot.”

“Isn’t your gym just at the end of the street?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, “At least let me finish that drink first.”

“No. You’ll get sweat on the couch. Take a fucking shower, your drink will still be here when you get back.”

Grumbling angrily, Clyde placed his drink on the coffee table and went to take a quick shower. When he got back, half of his drink was missing.

“It was like that before you got in.” Craig said hurriedly.

“I didn’t ask,” Clyde replied, “I thought you didn’t like caramel?”

“I don’t. See? That’s proof I didn’t drink it.”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Clyde chuckled and sat back down next to Craig. “What are we watching?”

“Worst cooks in America.”

“Sweet.”

2 hours later, Craig was snoring on the couch and Clyde was holding an empty plastic cup he was too lazy to get up and throw away. He only now was actually looking at it and noticed a small :) (that kind of looked like :| because the mouth wasn’t really round, but he felt like he got the intention right) underneath his name. His heart gave a small flutter.

He finally got up, went through the kitchen to throw the cup away, and then to his room. He was contemplating on whether he should wake Craig up or not, because when Craig slept on the couch he woke up with a sore back, but he also knew that the person who wakes Craig up always suffers the consequences so maybe it was better if he didn’t.

He couldn’t really fall asleep at first - blaming the sugar in his blood - so he took his phone out and fucked around on it for a bit.

5 buzzfeed quizzes later, he found out he’s a slothsicle - a mix of sloth and popsicle - which he was hoping was a good thing, that the marvel character he was most like is Star Lord, and that he’s already met his soulmate. He actually took 3 different “pick some stuff and we’ll tell you when you’ll meet your soulmate” quizzes and he got this result in all of them. That must be a sign since buzzfeed has never failed him except for that one time they guessed his age was 14 when he was actually 21. The nerve of those guys.

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier while answering a “design your dream home and we’ll tell you what Harry Potter character you are” quiz so he set his phone aside and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A week has gone by quite eventless. He did go to this gay club with Craig on Friday night and got so drunk he couldn’t really remember what happened there, but he woke up at home on Saturday morning with no visible traces of last night so he figured nothing too wild happened. Craig later filled him in that the wildest thing he ended up doing was finding some new friends and singing Britney Spears songs with them. Clyde gussed he could live with that result.

It was gym day again and this time he made sure to basically bathe in axe body spray before and after his training in case he’ll decide to go to the coffeeshop again (meaning he knew for sure he was going to the coffeeshop afterwards but didn’t want to admit it even to himself).

He did end up going to the coffeeshop after his training, what a surprise. He stepped in with a big smile, hoping to see Tweek again and…

There was another blond dude there.

The other blond dude gave him a smile, and he knew he’d feel bad if he didn’t return it so he did, but he wasn’t as happy about it. 

“Hello, how may I help you today?” The dude - his name tag said “Kenny” - asked. _ ‘Today’? It’s 11 PM. Change your terminology, you absolute fool,  _ Clyde thought, and then he realized it’s really mean, even though he didn’t say it out loud, so he thought  _ sorry man I’m just being bitter because I wanted to see Tweek _ to feel less guilty.

“Medium strawberries and cream frappe?” He was feeling brave today. Might as well try something new if there was a new barista here. Though technically he only went there twice, so many Kenny was actually the regular for that shift, and meeting Tweek in this hour wasn’t a usual thing, and he felt mean again so he made sure to apologize to Kenny in his head again.

He could hear the toilet door opening and then closing in the back but didn’t pay much attention to it until he saw another, a little more familiar blond from the corner of his eye.

He turned his head probably a bit too excitedly to said blond and gave a big grin to Tweek who in return gave a tired smile. 

“That’ll be 4$, sir.” Kenny’s voice brought him back to the reality he left for about half a second as he handed exactly the right amount and threw some of his loose change in the tip jar. From the corner of his eye - his other eye, this time - he could see Tweek getting behind the counter. “Thank you sir, I just need your name.”

“It’s Clyde.” He said without stuttering or saying “uh” or anything like that. He was so absolutely proud of himself. 

“Your drink will be ready in a few minutes Clyde, you can take it from the other section of the counter right over there.” Kenny said and motioned at the area Clyde sat at the last time he was here. 

He Nodded and felt relieved to see Tweek was the one making his drink and that Kenny was staying in front of the register so he could have at least some sort of a tiny excuse to talk to Tweek at some point. 

This time when he waited for his drink he made sure to hold his phone the right way - even though now that he thought of that there wasn’t much of a chance Tweek noticed his mistake the last time - and to not stare for too long in the first place. 

“There you go, Clyde.” Tweek said with a small smile and Clyde sort of felt himself melting by hearing his name on Tweek’s lips. 

He smiled back and raised his cup a bit in a “cheers” matter only to realize he might’ve looked silly but honestly he was a little tired of being nervous about that, so instead of fretting over this and freezing and being awkward he took a sip of his drink.

It was… kind of gross. He should’ve thought about how he never actually liked strawberries before ordering a strawberry flavoured drink.

He must have made a face, because now Tweek was in front of him looking slightly worried. “What’s the matter?” 

“It’s nothing, I just-”

“Oh god, I blew it, didn’t I?” Tweek seemed to say to mostly himself. “I gave you the wrong drink, or I made it wrong, or I used sour milk and now you’re gonna get sick and sue the place and it’ll be all my fault and-”

“Tweek.” It was actually Kenny who said. 

Tweek turned his head to the voice so fast that Clyde thought he might suffer from whiplash.

Kenny made strange motions with his arms while breathing noticeably and Clyde figured he might be reminding Tweek of some breathing technique because Tweek followed him and breathed for a few seconds before calming down.

“I’m sorry if your drink is not fit for your liking, sir. Do you want a refund, perhaps?” Tweek said in a too robotic voice.

“Dude, just call my Clyde.” He shrugged and Tweek looked slightly surprised by that. “It’s not your fault man, I was just thinking of being brave and trying a new drink which was probably my mistake. I think I’ll just buy a new one.”

“No!” Tweek said probably a bit too loudly, “I mean, uuh, let us make you up for it, no need to pay for another one.”

“You know what?” Clyde raised an eyebrow. Tweek looked a little scared. “I want you to have it.” Tweek looked more than a little scared by now. “Unless you’re like, allergic to strawberries or something, then maybe I can give it to him,” he pointed at Kenny, who gave a toothy grin. “And I’ll just take-”

“Caramel frappe?” Tweek completed as if reading his mind. “Uh, sorry, I don’t know if that’s what you meant, I just went by what you ordered last time-”

“You guessed right, man.” Clyde tried to give his warmest smile, “So how about that drink, huh?”

Tweek looked half relieved and half dying as he grabbed the drink from where it was on the counter in front of Clyde. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. “This is nice.”

“I sure hope it is. Wouldn’t wanna give you a bad drink.” 

Tweek smiled and placed the drink down. “I’ll make you your frappe now. Do you wanna, uh…” He motioned with his eyes and a slight tip of his head to the tables behind Clyde. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t, it’s just, we both have drinks, and there’s not that many customers at this hour, and if there will be then Kenny’s here too, and-”

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Clyde got up and picked a not-as-sticky table right next to the window.

A few minutes later, he was joined by Tweek holding two platic cups. 

“So…” Clyde tried sparking a conversation only to realize he didn’t really have anything to talk about. “Strawberries, huh?”

Tweek did the giggle thing again and Clyde almost felt himself tearing up. “Yeah man, strawberries.”

They both took a few sips of their drinks, trying to justify the silence.

“So, when do you normally have shifts here? Not that I’m gonna like, come over when you have shifts or something, I don’t plan on doing anything like that, I promise. I’m just curious. Yeah. Sorry about that.” Clyde couldn’t really make himself shut up.

“Oh! Uh, I usually take late shifts, because I have trouble sleeping anyway, and they pay more.” Tweek seemed to be avoiding Clyde’s eyes, which was understandable.

“Oh, that’s clever. Making the very best of the situation.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Clyde nodded to show he was agreeing with Tweek who was agreeing with him and then he realized that doesn’t make any sense so he stopped. “How long have you been working here?”

“Too long, man. This is my parents’ place. I’ve basically been here since I was able to work.”

“Dude.”

Tweek shrugged. “Could be worse.”

“I mean, yeah, I guess, but. That sounds like a lot.”

“Maybe it is.” He looked at his cup for a few seconds. “So what do you do in life?”

“Just doing my thing, you know. Living freestyle.” Clyde said while giving fingerguns.

“So you do nothing while your parents pay for everything?”

“Something like that.”

“That sounds like the dream, man.”

“It’s way more boring than you’re think,” Clyde said and then realized he kind of sounds like a douche, “It’s not bad though. I’ll take it over stress every day.” He probably still sounded like a douche. “I’m sorry if I sound like a douche.”

Tweek actually gave a full laugh now - short but still good - and Clyde’s heart was flipping inside his chest. “It’s okay.”

“So I do sound like a douche?” Wrong thing to say, probably.

“A little, but it’s cool. Fits your style.”

“My style?”

“Young adult sitting at a coffeeshop in 11:15 PM drinking a caramel drink and smelling like he dumped 3 cans of axe body spray on himself.”

“I only used 2 cans, mind you.”

Tweek’s laugh got louder and even livelier and holy crap can you fall in love with someone’s laugh, because Clyde thinks he just did, that was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

“I know you’re not a douche. A douche wouldn’t give me his drink,” Tweek offered with a slightly breathy voice.

“I mean, some douches might. But I prefer to just take your word on it.” Clyde gave a small smile.

They kept talking about life and some other things, then Clyde pulled out his phone and suggested Tweek takes some buzzfeed quizzes too because those really are fun, and before they knew it Kenny was locking up the place.

“C’mon man, you can’t make us leave, we were just checking what sitcom I am according to the foods I pick.” Tweek said while getting up and starting to help Kenny with putting chairs on tables.

“It’s okay dude, we can continue this some other time,” Clyde said and got up as well, grabbing his bag.

Tweek looked between the two, then gave Clyde another look and nodded.

It was only when Clyde walked in his and Craig’s apartment that he realized he forgot to ask for Tweek’s number.

* * *

Moping around in his room about how he missed his shot was probably not the best decision he could make, but he chose to do that anyway.

He briefly heard Craig saying he invited a friend over for some homemade Saturday brunch and that Clyde was welcomed to join them if he wanted to through his door, to which Clyde yelled back “get out of here with that gay shit”, but he wasn’t sure if Craig heard him until he got a text from Craig that was just a picture of his middle finger.

Clyde  _ was _ a little hungry, and a brunch sounded nice, especially since Craig was famous for making the best brunch food (though he didn’t really have anyone else to compare to, he never actually had any brunch food by anyone else before) so he decided to join Craig and his unknown friend.

He was laying face down on the couch - a little refreshment from how he was lying face down on his bed before - when he heard a knock on the door.

“Craig, your boyfriend is here.” He tried to yell but his voice was muffled by how his face was smushed against the cushions. He figured Craig either heard him or simply the knock because the next thing he heard was the door opening and some light greetings.

“Clyde, get up.” Craig said. When Clyde didn’t get up, Craig nudged the back of his knee with his foot. It was tickling enough to make Clyde get up startled and pull his knee to himself to it couldn’t be violated by feet anymore.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He officially brought himself to stand and finally look up at Craig’s friend. 

It was Tweek, and the look on his face seemed just as shocked as Clyde felt.

“Clyde, do you remember that time I told you about how I had a fake boyfriend when I was young and somehow from that we turned into best friends? This is him.” Craig said, not really paying attention to any of his friends’ faces. There was a strange ‘Ding!’ from the kitchen and Craig hurriedly added “Clyde, this is Tweek. Tweek, this is Clyde. Get acquainted while I get the food on the table.”

And then he left, leaving them to talk to each other.

“Small world, isn’t it?” Clyde tried to say, raising some weak fingerguns.

“It sure is,” Tweek said with a nervous laugh.

This was awkward.

“Food’s almost ready guys, feel free to pick your spots!” Craig yelled from the kitchen. They both raised their eyes to meet each other and nodded, rushing to the table but trying to make it look natural. They both horribly failed as they grabbed the same chair.

“Oh, sorry, it’s your house, you sit here,” Tweek said and backed away.

“No dude, you’re the guest, go ahead.” Clyde added and went to the chair next to it while Tweek moved to the one on the other side of the table.

They sat there in silence when Craig placed a slightly burned loaf of bread at the center of the table. “Don’t worry about the bread, there’s still plenty of food.”

Clyde didn’t dare to meet Tweek’s eyes but he had a feeling he was doing to same. 

Those were 2 long and dreadful minutes, until Craig sat down with them - next to Tweek, in front of Clyde - with a plate stacked with pancakes. “Eat up, guys.”

They both reached for the foods they wanted, and all was going well, until they both sent their hands to the coffee pot at the same time.

“Oh, you go ahead,” Clyde said.

“No, really, take it,” Tweek did grab the pot, only to push it in Clyde’s way.

Clyde felt like if he kept this on it’ll just seem weirder so he grabbed the pot and poured some, then handing it back to Tweek. He was in the middle of adding sugar and milk when he realized Tweek was looking at him slightly horrified.

“What?” He tried to seem at least slightly confident with just that word.

“What are you doing to your coffee?” Tweek sounded almost offended.

“Making it drinkable…?” Clyde genuinely felt confused.

Tweek seemed like he was about to say - yell - something but suddenly remembered a thing so he closed his mouth. At least that’s what Clyde assumed happened.

Craig seemed even more confused than he was. “How come he’s not getting the coffee treatment?” Craig asked Tweek, only shooting his eyes at Clyde to make it clear who he was talking about.

“The coffee treatment?” Clyde raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s a thing Tweek does every time he meets a new person and finds out how they drink their coffee, he basically-”

Tweek slapped a hand over Craig’s mouth, “I just have my own strong opinions on how to take coffee, but considering I know what drink you order, I can let this one slide.”

Clyde still felt a little confused, and Craig seemed confused again as well. “What do you mean you know what drinks he orders?”

Tweek and Clyde shared a look, as if trying to have a mental conversation about what excuse to use. It seemed like they both had nothing.

Clyde looked over at Craig to practically see equations flying around his head. 

“You guys know each other?” Craig finally said.

“Sort of?” Clyde offered.

“Just a little bit,” Tweek added.

Craig was silent for a moment. “I can live with that.”

“With what?” Tweek said and drank a bit of his coffee.

“You two. Like, together.”

Tweek spat out his coffee. “What?!”

“Nah, bro, it’s nothing like that, trust me-” Clyde tried to say.

“Oh please, that awkward silence earlier was totally a ‘we like each other but don’t wanna expose it to our mutual friend’ silence. You can’t fool me.” Craig rolled his eyes.

Tweek’s expression could only be described as ????. Clyde felt like his was actually ¿¿¿¿. 

“I’m going,” Craig gave an obviously sarcastic and fake wink Tweek’s way, “to the bathroom,” another one, this time Clyde’s way, “so you guys can figure stuff out.” And then he left.

Clyde was once again scared of meeting Tweek’s eyes. He did raise his gaze at some point only to catch Tweek’s quickly drifting down and he realized Tweek was actually staring at him.

“So,” He tried, “Strawberries, huh?”

Tweek’s face broke in a big grin. “I still don’t get what’s your problem with them.”

“They’re sour. I prefer sweet,” he thought for a second, “this is why I’d rather be dating you instead of Craig.” That probably didn’t come out right.

Tweek giggled anyway. Clyde felt like he won.

“Do you wanna?” Clyde asked, “Like, date. Me. Sometime. Somwhere. If you wanna.”

Tweek seemed shocked for a bit, “Yeah.”

“Cool. Sweet.” Clyde raised those weak fingerguns again. “Next Friday?”

“Sure.”

“Nice.”

They nodded at each other.

Magically, Craig suddenly decided to join them back at the table. “Well?”

Clyde shrugged. Tweek took a praticular interest in his plate all of a sudden.

“It’s okay, I heard everything.” Craig pat Clyde on the back, then flicked his ear. “Call me sour one more time and I pee in your shampoo.”

“Fair warning. Not sure I’ll watch it though,” Clyde murmured, “Tweek, remind me to buy a backup shampoo bottle.”

Tweek gave that tiny giggle again. “I will.”

Craig sat back down. “So, do you guys want some eggs?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was even more sleep deprived when writing the last few hundred words i'm sorry if the ending is super weak oof,,


End file.
